


On the Horizon

by DarkShadows93



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald Spoilers, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadows93/pseuds/DarkShadows93
Summary: Jacob used to believe he was on top of the world. A place to belong where he was a somebody to someone and not just a face in a crowd.But now he has nothing, but his eyes towards the horizon





	On the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightWriter93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/gifts), [Kiyuo_Honoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/gifts).



> All I have to say is... I just watched the new movie. I'm shooketh because of it

Nightmares plagued him like a sick disease ever night since he had lost her. Memories of her face, her touch, the venom in her voice like a viper striking at him seared at his very being. His heart shattered like a pane of glass. He was nothing like the man he was when he was with her.

Jacob had once thought that he was on top of the world. He had it all. He had his bakery, his dream that he had worked so hard to get. He had his friends, odd and peculiar doing things he never once imagined. Things that never quite made sense. He had his memories, his life, the sun and the breeze of shining New York. But then he had her. He had his Queen. He had his everything that made him feel whole. He was no longer just a face, a being who was just there. Queenie gave him a purpose. Queenie gave him meaning. Yes, he was a No-Maj but when he was with her- he felt magical. Everything made sense even when they didn't. But now…

She was gone. 

The world around him shattered, falling from the highest peaks. As the world fell, Jacob fell with it like a bird without his wings. He craved her touch like opium but knowing he would never get her back. He forgave her for enchanting him to love him, even when it wasn't needed. But this was too much to forgive. She had gone too far. She had given in to the crazed paranoia that plagued her since the destruction of New York.  She had given in to the venomous viper that was Grindelwald. Her paranoia for being caught with him drove herself away from what was important. She had driven herself away from the love he had for her. She drove herself away from him and joined a side that was too dark, too vile, too sinister to be a part of. He chose not to go. He should have saw it coming after the enchantment. He should have saw it coming when she begged him to stay to her the Viper speak. Jacob knew it was wrong, but still he stayed. He stayed just for her. In the end, he had to choose a side. A side with her in his life or a side where he was surrounded by demons and vipers. In the end, he chose not to go with her. In the end, he chose a side that shattered his world. In the end, he chose a side where he by a miracle of God himself might get her back. In the end, he chose a side without her in his life anymore but it hurt too damn much to admit.

Jacob was now just a face in a crowd, eyes stared out towards the horizon. His heart clinging to the memories of the what if's and what was. Questions pleading to be asked but knowing they would never be answered. He was lost in a crowd. Lost in a world that made no sense. He stumbled through the halls, hearing the chatter of the battle that would someday become. His memories hazed as if he did not belong in this world, in a place where people like him- inferior, weak, powerless should not belong. Did he make the right choice? 

Newt had his mindset in the right place, his brother and Tina did too. But what about him?

Eyes stared out towards the horizon. 

Dammit, all to hell. He waved off the requests for tea and strategies. Wounds that were still too fresh to heal still ached. Theseus seems to be handling this okay. He seemed more angry than sad but okay. That's fine. He waved them all off for a walk. Too sensitive, he thought as he found himself still staring out towards that damn horizon. He was just a face that would soon be forgotten in history. A No-Maj- Muggle whatever the hell he has had no means to be written in a Wizard's History book. Let alone a No-Maj book. 

The nightmares came again. The same one on repeat like a silent film on repeat. Blue fire, heat cold but yet burned with intensity. A nightmare that wasn't real. A nightmare that plagued him more than that fateful night. What if he would have lost her for good? What if she had hesitated for just one second? Would her fate be the same as Leta? Would she burn in the blue fire of hate and corruption that fueled her paranoia?

Queenie, his precious Queenie. He lost her. He lost her for what seems like forever. Her choices drove herself away. What would it take just to get her back? Back into his arms, back to New York away from the impending battle, the impending war that seemed to destroy them. Jacob knew he probably would never see her again. The venom rain deep in her veins. She was not the Queenie he fell in love with. Not anymore. 

Dusk was approaching just like it was when he first arrived at this Castle. He cared about it all but it was never the same. Not with Queenie, at his right side holding his hand. Everything had changed since that day the viper tried to strike at him. Queenie was a viper now and the world was her dark, twisted oyster. His fingers grazed against the cold marble as he couldn't help but think of her. His angel, his cupcake, his Queen. He thought about how she would love it here. Staring out towards a distant lake towards the sunset. 

He craved her touch again. A warm, soft touch seeking for the rough hands of his. A set of hands that should have belonged together. Jacob closed his eyes releasing a soft sigh as he got lost in the once happy memories of them together. He could almost feel her rest her head upon his shoulder, whispering sweet words of their feelings that had once shared. 

A cold breeze from the lake drove him from his daze, feeling the once warm memories grow cold from loneliness and bitter regret. Jacob released a sad sigh as he lowered his head to his hands before looking up once more towards the horizon asking one question only to himself. A question that deep down he had to ask no matter how painful the answer would be. 

“Queenie, why?”


End file.
